


Snow & Stars

by ceeloilights



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Civilian - Hal, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Mysterious Identities, Pining, Prince - Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeloilights/pseuds/ceeloilights
Summary: Barry has to find a lover to crown as second ruler of his kingdom. But what does he do when he's already fallen for his best friend, and can't seem to stop longing to be with him? Even if the kingdom is asking for a queen?





	Snow & Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I made this for Halbarry winter week, but never published it. My writing style has changed since then, though I tried to modify the writing a bit, most of the writing is fairly old. But I hope you enjoy anyways.

"I'm not made to be a king..." Barry scooped up some snow into his clothed hands.

"I forget how cold it could get here." the brunette shivers as he rubs his hands together and shakily sighs, making a thick cloud grow in front of his face.

"Heh, yeah... We get more snow than most other kingdoms." Barry breathes out, shaping the pile of snow in his hands into a ball.

Hal trips, landing face first into the snow. Making Barry burst out laughing, and dropped his snowball.

"S-S-So c-c-c-cold-d..." Hal rubs his mittens on his face.

Barry extends his arm out, offering Hal his hand to get up.

Hal takes it and pulls Barry down with him, making the young prince fall into his chest.

"Haha..." Hal weakly chuckles, since he was too out of breath to talk.

"You're a jerk." Barry says into his chest as he heavily blushes, burying his face into the boy's jacket to cover his red face.

Catching his breath, Hal pulls Barry closer, causing the blond's blush to become more vibrant.

"I'm sure you'll be a great king." Hal pants, unused to the thick and heavy clothing.

Barry shakes his head in disagreement, "Why you think that?"

Shifting his body to be more comfortable under the blond's weight, Hal carefully decides his words, "Well, you're caring, and selfless, and generous, and kind..."

Pulling his face away from Hal's body, Barry felt his body start to sweat from all the blushing.

He didn't actually expect his friend to shower him in compliments since he wasn't the type to do such things to other people, especially when they were asking for pity.

"You're down-to-earth and polite." Hal looked as if he'd just space out, "Compassionate, optimistic, creative, good-hearted, inspirational, loving..."

Barry makes a choking noise, pushing himself up with his arms.

Hal blinks pulling his attention back to reality.  
Barry swore he saw a streak of pink cross the boy's face, but he quickly looks down so his face was out of view.

Hal starts to scoot backward, while Barry reluctantly gets himself up and on his feet.

Pushing himself up, Hal dusts off the snow on his jacket and pants, then pulls his mittens further down the wrist of his hands.

Coughing a bit, Barry shuffles backwards.

"You wanna go into the castle and get some hot cocoa?" Barry awkwardly asks, jutting his thumb at his castle's direction.

"I thought I was banned from your castle the last time I visited." Hal said, kicking the pile of snow he tripped on.

Barry chuckled, "You were. But, I don't think Joe can stay angry at you for very long."

Glancing up, Hal asked, "Why's that?"

"You always bring excitement to the castle. But since you haven't been around for a while, Joe's been complaining of how boring the castle has become." Barry admits with a grin.

"Really?" Hal sounded hopeful.

Barry smiled and grabbed onto Hal's arm, "Would I ever lie to you?" he asked as he pulled the brunette towards the castle, "Now c'mon, let's get some hot cocoa!"

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

"Jordan..." Joe sounded like he was barely able to say his name without growling.

Hal just gave him a smile and a, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Cut it out Joe, you know you missed him." Barry happily says.

Joe just sighs, shaking his head. It didn’t say the voice was wrong, but also didn't say if the price was right, either.

Barry playfully rolls his eyes, before he asks, "Can me and Hal get a famous, chocolate sprinkled hot cocoa, double whip?" 

Joe gives a shallow nod, then makes his way to the kitchen to put in the request.

"Are you sure he missed me?" Hal asked as he watched Joe walk off.

"I think he may be still a bit angry. But I'm sure he missed you, even if it's a little bit." Barry shrugged, pulling Hal up the stairs.

"Definitely didn't seem like he missed me." Hal grumbled, slowly walking up the steps.

"I mean, you DID break a window." Barry made his way towards his room with Hal trailing behind him.

"Yeah, but it wasn't all my fault. Oliver, freaking, Queen was the one to fling the arrow. I was just the one who tried to stop it." Hal tried to pass the blame.

"By jumping in front of it, and letting yourself get plowed through a window. Right, wasn't your fault..." Barry sassily says, crossing his arms.

"I didn't know the arrow had a PUNCHING GLOVE folded into the tip of it! Besides, that injury costed me too, you know." 

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"My mom screamed at me, of how irresponsible I was being, how we couldn't afford to pay back the broken window, how grateful I should be that you're family didn't sue mine... Then, Jack gave me an earful of the same things, but more “You're a stupid ass”, “how the hell did dad love you”, ”you're a disgrace to this family”, something about being a bad influence on Jim...blah, blah, blah... Whatever..." Hal's shoulders slumped a little, his face turning into a flat expression.

Barry bit his lip. He's never understood how Hal could deal with his family hating him so much.  
Barry couldn't even stand when a citizen so much as whispers a horrible thing about him.

He couldn't bear to imagine what it's like to be hated by the ones who are the most important in his life, then shrug their words off as if they meant nothing.

It wasn't just Hal's family that hates him. Practically his whole village hates him. The ruler of his kingdom hates him!  
Hal has once told Barry that the only one who truly loved him was his father. 

Now that his dad was gone, he didn't have anyone who loved him.

Something Barry hypothesized, was that the reason for Hal's recklessness came from the inner turmoil and self-hate he has for himself since he has no one that loves him for who he is.  
That's why he became friends with Hal. He didn't know what it was like to have a whole kingdom that hated him, but he wants to know that Hal could spill his emotions on someone if he ever felt the need to. Not a pity friendship, for he enjoys Hal's companionship, since he's the only civilian friend Barry's ever had, yet still treats Barry as if he's a normal being. 

Which felt nice, since he's always telling the townspeople that it was unnecessary for them to bow before his presence, but they still do anyway.

He also admired that Hal took the insults with such a grain of salt. He has seen Jack, Hal's older brother, tell Hal unbelievably horrible things, that almost Barry cry, himself.

But Hal, he didn't even flinch. He took the words right to the face without saying anything, without showing anything. For that, Barry found Hal an interesting person and wanted to get to know the person that was hiding beneath the thick skin.

"I'm sure he didn't mean those things..." Barry patted Hal's back. Even to himself, he didn't sound believable. They both knew that Jack meant every single thing he said to Hal. How much of a screw up he is, how much no one loves him, how he didn't deserve the title as a Jordan.

But, instead of brushing Barry's words off - like he does with others - Hal flashes Barry a small smile, and a, "Yeah...maybe..."

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

"Mmm... I haven't tasted something so good in so long..." Hal says as he licks off the whipped cream from his upper lip.

Barry hums in agreement, sipping his hot cocoa from his mug.

Hal taps the side of his own mug as he looks around Barry's room.

It was giant.  
A lot of the room was covered in books.  
There was a small corner dedicated to a tv, two beanbags, and a bunch of video games, which looked dusty. 

He assumed it was because Barry only played when Hal was around, and he hasn't come to the castle in a few months.

There was also a corner entirely dedicated to science and detective work.

Barry told Hal multiple times that he had always wanted to have some kind of detective/science career when he grew up.

He later found out about forensic scientists, but he also found out about taking over the throne and his fate to be king.

It sort of deflated Barry's dreams, but he still persuaded them nonetheless. Even if he knew what his future was supposed to be.

That was something Hal really liked about Barry.  
The fact that Barry would still continue with his life dream, even if life decides to get in the way.

There was also that small, itty bitty part where he wants to avenge his mother and father, and throw the person who assassinated them into jail for a lifetime, that makes the blond a bit adorable, and respectable.

Placing his mug on a bedside table, Hal kicked off his boots and slipped out of his layers of clothing. Sighing happily when the heater came on.

Hal climbed onto the bed and grabbed his mug. Occasionally sipping it, while he watched as Barry undressed from his layers, and went into the bathroom to change into some pajamas.

When Barry came out, he threw his clothes into a nearby hamper. Hal shifted on the bed, wiggling himself lower into the mattress.

Barry pulled himself onto the bed, and grabbed his mug, "Don't take this the wrong way but, you look...thin..." Barry eyes Hal's body, "Did your family not feed you after the window incident, or something?"

"Or something." Hal shrugged, sipping at his delicious drink.

Barry raised an eyebrow but didn't press on.

"So, are they going to have a parade to celebrate your crowning?" Hal asked while Barry sipped at his drink.

Pulling the edge of his mug away from his lips, Barry shook his head, "They're hosting a masquerade ball, three days from now." Barry saw the confused look in Hal's face, understanding why he was so confused.

Usually, crownings weren't done at a gathering that has people mask their identities. But, that was the whole reason why Barry wanted the crowning to be done at a masquerade ball. 

So he doesn't need to know who he's talking to.

"The kingdom said they felt more comfortable with two rulers, since then the rulers could be more grounded, and if one of them dies, the other can take over." Barry explained to him.

Hal's eyebrows furrowed like he was thinking, but he nodded as he licked at the whipped cream sitting at the edge of his mug.

"So, why is it set at a masquerade ball?" Hal wondered.

"Eh-that was sort of on me." Barry admitted, "If I'm gonna have to find a love interesting, I'd much rather find someone who I feel comfortable talking to, even if I don't know their identity."

"You want to take the chance of sleeping in a bed with a random stranger, then crown them queen the next day?" Hal jokingly raised his eyebrow, tilting his head upward and downing some of his cocoa.

Barry gave Hal a disapproving look, "No, I just need to entrust and love someone enough to get them to marry me, and eventually enlist them for being the second in reigning of this kingdom."

"So...you are. Just, stretching it out for a few years." Hal stupidly smiled.

Barry knew he was joking, it's the kind of humor you get used to when you're friends with Hal Jordan.

Lightly elbowing Hal, Barry sighed.

"Hey, you know I was just joking." Hal said when he saw the defeated look on Barry's face.

"Yeah, I know..." Barry mumbled as he pulled the covers over his and Hal's legs, then looked over to his balcony which had a thick layer of snow covering the floor and the railing.

Hal frowned, placing his arm around Barry's shoulders, and pulling the blonde closer to his body, "Then, why do you look so...uh--sad?"

Barry didn't squirm out of Hal's touch, he liked Hal's body warmth. He sometimes wanted to bottle up the memory of Hal's radiating warmth, just to remember what it feels like whenever he was alone at night, and in need of someone's arms around him.

"Wait, don't tell me. Is it...because you don't want to find love just yet?" Hal guessed.

Barry shook his head, leaning more into the boy's body, as he tightened his grip around his mug.  
It wasn't that...he already found someone he loved. But, he wouldn't want to ruin anything, his friendship, or his kingdom's trust.

"I..." Barry's answer was hanging off the tip of his tongue, but it wasn't falling off, "It's...not...that..."

"Then...what's up?" Hal wasn't used to comforting someone, but he'd gladly comfort Barry if it means that he could see the young prince smile.

Barry's fingers played with the covers as he tried his best to not confess his undying love for his best friend.  
Hormones. Feelings. They can be such an annoyance sometimes.

"I think... I think I love someone else already..." Barry blushed, pulling his mug closer to his face.

Hal bit the inside of his bottom lip. Hearing that from his best friend made something hurt inside of his chest, but he ignored it.

"Oh, well...why can't they be crowned as the queen?" Hal asked, feeling a bit disappointed.

Queen.  
Barry would've scoffed at that if Hal wasn't right next to him.

"They're...they can't." Barry looked at Hal's dangling dog tags instead of his eyes.

Hal didn't want to push Barry for more information since he already sounds too defeated, so he just dips his head in a small nod. Causing his chin to bump the top of Barry's head. Neither of them said anything about it.

They sat in silence for a while. Only the noise of someone occasionally sipping was heard throughout the room. Though it wasn't extremely comfortable, it wasn't uncomfortable either.

"So, when am I gonna get my invitation? I'm sure Joe would love my presence at the royal ball."

Barry looked up into Hal's shining eyes.  
He always knew what to say.

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

His collar was too tight. His hands, clammy. His mask felt tilted. His lungs weren't working properly since his chest was being squeezed by his blazer.

Barry didn't like balls.

They make him uncomfortable, but Joe insisted to make it a ball instead of a regular party.

Now, Barry regretted not disagreeing with Joe. 

He was in the corner of the room, hanging out with the food on the food table. Chewing on the fancy cheese that was being served in mini cupcake liners.

There were so many royal families that were wandering around the castle - because only the royal families were invited to the balls.

Joe didn't let Barry invite Oliver, even though he was royalty.  
Barry didn't like Oliver, he was just so desperate for someone he knew to attend the ball.

"Hal and Oliver are troublemakers, and are bad news if they're together." Joe once stated.

Running a hand through his blond, gelled hair, Barry nervously looked around.

He should be mingling, he should be trying to find a lover. But his mind keeps on wandering to Hal, and how he wishes that Hal was currently with him right now.

"You come here often?" a voice says to his left.

Barry turns his head and spots a brown-haired, tanned man, wearing a green dress shirt with an unbuttoned black blazer, some black shoes, hands covered with white gloves, a black mask with some green detailing, and some white lens covering his eyes.

At first, Barry didn't know if the man was talking to him or not. But as the man came closer and closer to him, he knew that the man was talking to him.  
Was this person...hitting on him?

"Uh..." was Barry's intelligent answer.

The man chuckled, grabbing a cracker with a slice of cheese on top and eating it whole.

That wasn't how most people would eat their cheese and crackers, making Barry assume that he wasn't like most of the people at the ball, and that made Barry stay in his place, rather than excusing himself to the bathroom.

"Enjoying this party?" the man leaned onto the white table.

Barry shrugged, "I'm not one for balls."

"Forced to come?" the man asked.

"Something like that..." Barry stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.

The man lingered with Barry for a few minutes. The two watched as several guests passed them, not giving a second glance.

Barry snatched a cup of strawberry water, and started to sip at it.

"You come here to marry the prince?" the man casually said, as he popped a cube of cheese into his mouth.

That almost made Barry spit out his water. He choked on it for a few seconds before he managed to swallow the liquid down, and start to cough.

The man simply watched as multiple people walked passed the two and gave a worried looked to the blond, but didn't do anything to help him.

After his coughing fit, Barry tried to clear his throat and adjust his mask.

The man looked to Barry and raised an eyebrow. Still waiting from an answer from the masked blond.

"I, no. I'm-no." Barry quickly says, feeling a slight blush creep onto his face since he was thinking about Hal.

"Not gay?" the man asked.  
Barry was so impressed by how casually the man could say those things.

Barry shook his head, "Bi." 

He didn't know why he admitted to being bi. He's never done something so sudden, nor has he ever told a stranger what his actual sexuality is.

Something about his identity being secret made him feel much more confident with revealing more personal things with strangers, apparently.

The man grinned giving Barry a curt nod, "But, no prince for you, huh?"

Barry chuckled, he liked this guy's humor.  
"No, no. I'd much rather not." Barry enjoyed not being himself for once.  
It gave him the freedom to not have to carefully think about what came out of his mouth.

"Why so? The prince is a nice piece of meat, you know." the man laughs.

The laugh, it sounded so familiar. Barry liked the sound of the laugh. It reminded him of...Hal.

Barry just shook his head, a smile still plastered on his face, "He's not really my type. Too...shy."

The man lifted an eyebrow, then turned his attention to the swaying couples on the ballroom dance floor.  
Taking something out of his pockets and popping something into his mouth.

The man turned around and offered Barry whatever he just ate.

The prince declined, making the man take back the object.

"Then, what is your type?" he asked, eyes still trained on the dancing people.

Barry's heart started to beat faster.

Should he tell this stranger? 

He wants to tell the stranger more. 

How he's madly in love with his best friend.

How he doesn't want to become king without his best friend right beside him. The both of them ruling hand-and-hand.

How he wants to kiss, and hug, and cuddle, and do unexplainable things to his best friend.

How he wants his best friend to hold him when he's down, and in return, he'll hold his best friend while he's crying.

How he wants to fall asleep in his best friend's arms, and wake up in them as well.

Instead, all he does is give a small description of the person he's falling for.

"Oh, you know...brown hair, soft brown eyes, nice chiseled face, unique humor, bold yet soft..." Barry feels heat crawl up his face.

"Sounds like a good person to be in love with." the man comments, eyes not leaving the people in front of him.

Barry sighs, he wasn't just a good person, he was an amazing person. But, he'd never have the chance with him.

Shaking his head, Barry asked, "So, what's your type?"

The man chuckled, he looked as if he's been caught red-handed, "You know...soft blond hair, crystal blue eyes, selfless, caring, kind, compassionate, loving..." 

Barry blushed, remembering how Hal used those exact words to describe him.

The brown-haired man finally parted his attention from the dancing couples and placed it on Barry.

Then, out of nowhere, the man lent Barry his hand, "Seeing as we might be each other's type, would you like to have this dance with me?"

Barry stared at the stranger's white-gloved hand. Finally realizing that what he just described, was kind of like this random stranger.

Barry refused to think of Hal as just another copy of someone. But he took the hand anyway. He liked this stranger, and he did say he would try to mingle during the ball.

The stranger lead Barry to the dance floor, multiple people shooting the two a disgusted look. But the tanned man didn't seem to care, and neither did Barry when the man pulled him close and placed a hand on the small of his back, his other hand finding it's way on Barry's shoulder.

The warmth was comfortable, and Barry found himself leaning closer to the stranger's body as the both of them started to slowly sway. 

Occasionally, stepping on each other's feet.  
But eventually, they started to move as one, each mistake corrected by the other.

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

Barry looked into the stranger's mask, trying to look through the mask and see his eyes.

The stranger stared into Barry's eyes as well, since his head was tilted downwards. If it weren't, Barry would be looking up the man's nose.

The two danced for what felt like minutes, but was really an hour.

For some of the time, Barry imagined that the stranger was Hal who was swaying him around the marble floor.

Suddenly, the stranger leaned closer into Barry and whispered, "Do you like stargazing?"

Barry just blinked, swallowing a lump in his throat, he slightly nodded.

The man gave a small smirk, then pulled his hand away from Barry's back. Taking one of Barry's pale hand into his gloved ones, and leading Barry out of the ballroom and out of the castle.

Hesitating a bit, Barry didn't know to trust this stranger or not.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

The stranger halted and turned back to face Barry, "The Observatory. It's beautiful to watch the snow fall and the stars shine in the night."

He was right, it was beautiful. 

Barry showed it to Hal once before.  
The two sat on the floor of the observatory - like children- and watched as the stars shined through the snow.

But how did this stranger know this? Maybe he's done it before as well?

Leading the way, the stranger seemed to know the castle's outline extremely well, for he led the two to the Observatory - like he promised - in the dark.

When they arrived, the stranger pushed open the door, and the two walked in.

Barry made a mental note to tell Joe that they needed to add a passcode protected door to the Observatory since random people could easily roam in and out from the building.

The man went to a panel and typed in something which made the whole roof of the observatory open, the glass ceiling revealed itself.

The two went up to the second floor and sat in the middle of it, where the view was the best.

The snow gracefully fell on the glass, while the stars brightly shined through.

Barry really wished Hal was here with him.

Don't get him wrong, this stranger was great company. But, he wished he was with Hal, so he could lean into Hal's body as they both watch the snow and stars.

"Nice, huh?" the man asked, propping his body up with his arms behind him.

"Yeah..." Barry looks up wondering what Hal was currently doing.

Probably bickering with his brother, or sitting alone in his room.

That thought made him sadly sigh, causing the stranger to look over to him, "Something wrong?"

Barry's eyes fell to his lap, and he let his mouth control itself, "It's... It's just that...that...that I think I might be in love with my best friend, Hal Jordan. But, he'd never see me in the same light, and I'd never be able to love him, not just because of his sexuality, but also because of my kingdom, and how they wouldn't agree with my sexuality. They want me to get a queen, but I can't seem to find someone that knows me like Hal does, and--and I-I don't know what to do with myself..."

Ending his sentence, Barry buried his face in his hands, he didn't know he was cry, until he felt the wetness on his hands, making him break out into a sob.

The mask was such an interference that he practically tore it off his face, and pressed the heels of his palm into his eyes. His shoulders violently shaking as he cried, not caring if his identity was revealed.

For a few minutes, the only sound was weeping, then, "Your kingdom doesn't care for your sexuality." Barry felt the stranger place his hand on his shoulder, "I've seen multiple of your townspeople fight with other citizens from other kingdoms, about how loyal they are to you." his low, soothing voice made Barry feel better, "They don't care what sexuality you are, they love you, Barry. Many have said they'd die for you. Many have died for you."

Barry looked up from his hands. Trying to avoid the man's masked eyes.

In response, the man takes his chin in between two of his white fingers, "And whoever told you that I didn't love you?" he softly says, as he places his slightly chapped lips onto Barry's.

A bit shocked, Barry pulls his hands up to his chest and tenses, but slowly melts into the kiss when the blond feels the way the boy moves on his lips.

Barry felt the boy pull his body closer, as his own pale hands moved around the boy's chest.

When Barry felt a tongue trace his lips, Barry made a small, shocked noise, causing his mouth to open and letting the tongue slip in.

It slowly explores around his mouth, feeling at his teeth, his tongue, the roof of his mouth.

Not knowing what to do, Barry lightly sucked at the tongue lapping around his mouth, making the boy produce a shocked, yet happy noise.

Barry felt hands start to touch his face, a thumb tenderly stroking at his cheek, while the other drags up the back of his head and into his hair.

Gradually, the tongue moved back from Barry's mouth to its own.

The two slowly parted, slightly panting from the lack of oxygen intake.

"Hal...?" Barry softly whispered, pupils blown wide and red lips slightly agape.

"I don't know, am I?" the boy teases, continuing to stoke at the blonde's pale face.

Slowly, Barry carefully pulled the mask off of the brunette's face. Revealing soft brown eyes, and the other half of his nicely chiseled face.

"Hal..." Barry breathed out, absorbing the sight of his best friend's breathtaking facial features.

"Barry..." Hal softly says in reply, pressing their lips together again, like if he couldn't stop himself from doing so.

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

"Marry a princess. Then we'll let you back into this house!" Hal quoted his mother, “After that, she booted me out the house and I had to live homeless for a few weeks. That's why I was so thin when I came to your place."

"Guess I have to find a princess now, Bear." Hal made an 'Oh well.' face then shrugged.

"Heard the Princess from Themyscira was looking for someone." Barry said, looking around at the passing pedestrians, "Heard she's an amazing warrior as well."

"Eh, I don't know... I think I'm more into blondes." Hal shrugged, waving at a kid that was giving him wide-eyes.

"I think Princess Dinah is up for grabs? Not so sure about that though." Barry smiled at the villagers.

"To be honest Bear, I think I'm gay..." Hal took Barry's hand into his.

The prince kept on smiling at the citizens, not paying much attention to Hal's hand.  
"Uh-I guess there's...Ollie?"

"Nah, that beard ain't gonna make me get in bed with him." Hal smiled at the excited kids around him, "Besides, he doesn't have blue eyes."

Barry shook his head, yet could help but smile at that. Turning his head to look at Hal, he said, "I'm sorry to say this, Hal. But, you're extremely picky with your princesses."

Tugging on Barry's arm, Hal pulled the prince closer to him and turned around, cupping his cheek, "That's because you're not like anyone else in the world, Barry."

That made the prince freeze and just stare into those warm, chocolatey brown eyes that he had all for himself.

Slowly, the outside world began to melt around them as Hal pulled Barry into a soft and tender kiss.

The sound of cheering and applauding faded away when Hal brought the blond prince into a tight embrace.

When the two parted, they paid little attention to the whistling and clapping. Barry softly placed his forehead on his lover's. 

"Are you calling me a princess?"

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

"Hal!"

"Ahh!"

"Hey, I warned you."

"Barry!"

Hal threw himself over the prince, and the two started to playfully wrestle.

Joe scooped up some snow, and threw it at the boys, "C'mon you two! You're going to miss the sight!"

Hal pulled himself off Barry and offered the blond a hand, which Barry took to pull Hal down with him, making the both of them burst into laughter.

Barry saw Joe shake his head but caught a small smirk that was growing on his face.

Pushing himself up to his feet, Barry pulled Hal up and grabbed Joe's hand. Pulling the two behind him, Barry said, "Come with me! I have something cool to show you!"  
Which was what Barry said the first time he showed Hal the falling snow.

They made it into the observatory.  
The building was full, but the royal couple still found a good place to seat themselves, while Joe went over to the control panels of the building.

Once the two were comfortable, the roof opened and everyone in the observatory could see the snowflakes start to fall onto the glass roof, the stars shined brightly behind the droplets of frozen water.

Pulling Barry so the prince was cuddling up to the side of his body, Hal placed soft kisses on Barry's temples. Then, a final kiss on his cold, red lips, causing the blonde to blush and making the brunette chuckle.

"I love you, Bear..."

Barry's head found its place on Hal's shoulder looking up into soft brown eyes that held their own stars and snow, "I love you too, Hal..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the whole story!  
> And a massive thank you to those who leave me comments & kudos! It really makes my day a whole lot better!


End file.
